Why?
by greatpeckspectations
Summary: Rose Weasley knew all the who's, the what's, where's, and the how's. But, she always wondered about the whys.


Author's Note: one of my many stories on my other fanfiction account (LilyLunaLovegood) on harrypotterfanfiction. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling. I'm not quite sure exactly what I do own, but I _think_ I own her speech and the idea.

I sat on the podium nervously twitching in anticipation of what was to come. Beside me, Scorpius gave me thumbs up while Headmistress McGonagall gave a gentle nod of her head. I looked out at the audience and smiled at my entire family. Uncle Harry gave me the biggest grin and thumbs up before nodding over at the Malfoy clan. Draco gave me a small smile and Astoria shot me an encouraging grin, telling me that she was excited. I took a deep breath and stood up before beginning my head girl speech.

"Good day, to those of you who do not know me, my name is Rose Weasley and I am the Head Girl for the graduating class of 2023. Each year, at every graduation, it is customary for the Head Girl to make a speech to her class and all the parents. Before I make my speech, I would first like to thank all of our wonderful teachers who taught us everything we ever needed to know-well, actually almost everything we ever needed to know.

"Being the niece of Harry Potter definitely has its advantages, especially when you need some historical reference of things you were not alive for. When I was younger, my mum and dad had managed to keep me levelled on the fence of both the magical and Muggle world. I can work a microwave as well as I fly a broom, which is pretty good if I managed to be team captain in my fourth year. I know all the mother goose rhymes by heart as well as the Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"But, none of these stories teach us anything about the second wizarding war. Most of the world knows the story of Harry Potter, but only a select few know every detail. My mum and dad told me everything they could with the knowledge they had, first-hand knowledge since they were there practically every step of the way, but Uncle Harry had all the details.

"If asked, I could tell you all of where's, who's, what's, when's, and how's, but I was startled to discover the why's. My sudden interest of the why's came from my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. I know, I know, a Weasley and a Malfoy? The idea was simply preposterous! But, you'll see another why in a moment.

"Even though the Malfoys had paid the consequences for their actions during the wizarding wars, some students in our year felt they did not deserve to live among us. So, after a day of harsh teasing and rude comments, he rhetorically asked why his ancestors had made such awful decisions. This got me to think of why everyone had chosen to be on the side they chose to be on.

"Why did Peter Pettigrew betray the Potters? Why did the Black Sisters, who had been best friends since birth, completely severe their relationship? Isn't blood thicker than water? Why did Tom Riddle grow into the horrible being known as Lord Voldemort?" This drew a sudden quiet over the assembled audience and they all looked riveted. In the back, I could see reporters from the daily prophet, with eyes bulging, waiting for me to continue.

"I cannot tell you exactly why, but based upon quite a few conversations I've had with those involved, I can take a fair guess for each. I cannot begin to tell you why Tom Riddle grew into the horrible being known as Lord Voldemort. Maybe it was because he was raised in an orphanage and had been always felt mistreated and different. Unlike most kids, who had often been called freaks by muggles for doing magic, he used it to gain power and inspire fear into every person he came across.

"He liked this feeling of power and maybe he continued to pursue it. To get followers, he appealed to the Pureblood mania folks and gained quick followers. As he continued to preach that, he convinced himself that anyone who was not a Pureblood was a disgusting being and did not deserve to live. That is my only theory and I cannot tell you whether it is right or wrong, but I do know that it could have been prevented somehow. But, I don't bother trying to hold onto the what if's in life. Whatever happened happened and all we can do is move forward.

"I am not an expert on the Black Sisters and I in no way claim to be. Bellatrix Black was a feisty girl who had always listened to her parents and idolized every word they said. Andromeda listened dutifully but didn't absorb it like her sister did. Narcissa just went along with her sisters to try and be a perfect little angel. Bellatrix got so obsessed with the Pureblood mania that it wasn't hard to convince her to be a Death Eater. Andromeda fell in love with a muggle born boy and, never having been totally onboard with the Pureblood mania, left her family for the boy she loved.

"This, of course, made her family beyond angry and Narcissa was then the perfect little daughter. She got betrothed to Lucius Malfoy, a respectable pureblood, and married him with no qualms. While I do believe that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy do love each other, they were both kind of forced into the Death Eaters and became dutiful servants. Years later, during the final battle, Bellatrix still fought for her pureblood mania Dark Lord while Narcissa finally came to her senses, thanks to her son, and realized that it was all a load rubbish and she wasn't willing to sacrifice her or her son's life for the pureblood mania crap. So, she saved my Uncle Harry by lying and saying that he had died after Voldemort destroyed his own Horcrux, my Uncle Harry.

"Back in the 1970's, the Marauders ruled Hogwarts School with their fun loving and carefree lifestyle in which their pranks were meant to amuse, rather than harm. The Marauders consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Peter had always been the lump of the group, the obvious odd one out. He wasn't as handsome as the rest of the boys, or as smart, or even as kind. After they graduated Hogwarts, they joined the Order of the Phoenix because they believed in fighting for a better life.

"But, Peter was still the odd one out. While they still remained strong, they rarely ever saw each other whether it is from fear or because they were just too busy. When James and Lily Potter had went into hiding, Sirius Black was quite obviously chosen as their secret keeper, which everyone in the Order knew. But, Sirius talked to James and Professor Dumbledore saying that even Death Eaters would figure out that he was the secret keeper. He suggested that Peter become the secret keeper, because he is the last person Death Eaters would think of as the secret keeper. In secret, Peter became the secret keeper and the world went on thinking Sirius Black was the secret keeper.

"But, Peter had always had a hidden hatred for his friends and had often felt left out. He didn't know that's what it was on the surface and therefore thought that he wouldn't possibly be tempted by Death Eaters. But, the death eaters acted like his friends and treated him better than the Marauders ever treated him. He was easily swayed and became a traitor to the Potters.

"On October 31st Sirius had been at his home cleaning his flying motorcycle when he had a horrible feeling all of a sudden. He rushed to the Potters and upon discovering that the Potters were dead, he went after Peter. Peter and he then duelled and Peter, being an animagus, turned into a rat and escaped just after making it seem that Sirius had gone crazy, murdered him, betrayed the Potters, and was then sent to Azkaban.

"Later, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and went to his Hogwarts in search of his godson, Harry Potter. When Uncle Harry, my mum, and my dad went to the shrieking shack following a black dog, which was the animagus form of Sirius Black, they met up with the current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and werewolf Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew, who in his animagus form was my dad's pet rat, was also at the event and after much conversation it was revealed that Sirius had been framed and Peter Pettigrew was the bad one. Remus and Sirius, rightly so, tried to kill Peter but Uncle Harry stopped them. He was simply going to turn Peter over to the dementors.

"As they were leaving, the full moon appeared from behind the clouds and Remus transformed as Peter Pettigrew escaped as a rat. Years later, when Uncle Harry, my mum, and my dad had been captured at Malfoy Manor Peter Pettigrew had come down to bring Uncle Harry and my dad to Voldemort. While Peter Pettigrew was a death eater and loyal servant of Voldemort, Uncle Harry reminded him that he saved Peter's life. Peter had been in Gryffindor and deep, deep down did actually have a loyal bone in his body. He faltered for a second, which caused Uncle Harry, my dad, and my mum to be able to escape.

"The main point behind all these stories is not to finally give the world and explanation for everything. It was not to finally give me a sense of mind and realize exactly why everything happened. It is to tell you that you will make mistakes. It's a fact of life and you should accept it now.

"When you make a mistake, admit it. Don't let it carry on into a big huge war. Apologize when you are wrong and move on! Look beyond somebody's last name and heritage. Scorpius looks like his father, but he is not his father. While Draco Malfoy did make a lot of mistakes as a youth, he is a better person now. If a Malfoy and a Weasley can make it to the altar in August," there was a collective gasp in the audience as they realized what I had said and all eyes immediately flew to the diamond ring on my finger, "then everyone can right a wrong. People make mistakes and no matter how bad somebody has hurt that does not give you any right to get revenge. Revenge is a horrible cycle that just keeps going and will never stop if you start it. I urge you to see the good in every person. Scorpius and I fought like cats and dogs in our first few years, my Uncle Harry urged to find one good quality in him. While you may not end up marrying someone who has hurt or harmed you, you shouldn't let it take over your life. Nobody is born evil; it's the people who hurt them that make them evil.

"I believe another wizarding war can be prevented if we teach the generations after us the lessons I have taught you. There is always more than meets the eye, don't judge a book by its cover, revenge is a never ending cycle, and nobody is born evil. If you teach your future children, your future grandchildren, and your future great grandchildren, we can live in perfect harmony. While I am not saying that everything is guaranteed to be cheerful and fun, if we remember to keep moving forward from prejudices and hurt feelings, we can live a relatively good life.

"Congratulations to the class of 2023, we finally finished. But, our journey has only just begun and we have a long life to look forward to. And I, personally, cannot wait to see where it takes us." I finished and everyone clapped and cheered as I hurried back to my seat. Scorpius grinned at me and held my hand.

"Too long?" I asked. He shook his head and nodded at the audience who all looked very thoughtful and were only sort of paying attention to Professor McGonagall.

"Long enough to get the point across." I grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Malfoy."

"And I love you, Weasley."

**A/N: SO, what did you think? Too fluffy, too cheerful, too boring, too sad, too long? Tell me in a review, I would so appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this story :) **


End file.
